Brittle Ties
by Tori Li
Summary: With the defeat of Vegnagun and the alliances among Spira’s political factions, Spira has once again returned to the Eternal Calm. However ranking leaders in Bevelle seem intent on destroying the fragile peace and driving Spira’s people into war.
1. Beginnings of an Adventure

**Chapter 1.****  Beginnings of an Adventure**

The soft glow of morning creeping through the tent flap awakened Yuna from her sleep.  She squinted at first to shut out the intruding daylight, but then slowly opened her eyes.  A soft breath warmed the back of her neck and she rolled over in bed to face her sleeping beloved.  For two years, she had been searching for him, and now he was back, this time forever. 

She smiled and leaned over to kiss Tidus gently on the cheek.  A faint moan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open to meet with Yuna's. 

"Good morning," she said with a smile. 

"Mornin'," Tidus replied a half-sleepy grin as he leaned over to kiss her.  Yet before their lips could meet, a familiar face burst through the tent door. 

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" chirped a rather cheerful Rikku. 

Yuna blushed, having been caught in the middle of an intimate moment with Tidus.  "Rikku…" she said with an embarrassed laugh as she turned away from her cousin. 

"Hope I wasn't interrupting you two love birds," teased Rikku. "But Yunie, you've got to get dressed.  We're going sphere hunting!"

"Sphere hunting?" asked a rather puzzled Tidus, now fully awake from the intrusion. 

"Well, Rikku, Paine and I are the Gullwings," explained Yuna.  "We travel all over Spira on our airship searching out for valuable spheres.  I guess that makes us 'sphere hunters'.  It's what we've been doing the past two years in order to find you."

"Sounds like fun," said Tidus.  "Can I come too?"

"Sure," replied Rikku.  "The more, the merrier."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Now."

"Now?!" exclaimed Yuna.  She rushed over towards the trunk at the foot of the bed and started rummaging for clothes to wear.  "Rikku, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  She frantically pulled her nightgown over her head, and threw on her usual gunner attire, not bothering to lace up her boots or fasten the buckle that held on her pouch.  She could finish getting properly dressed once aboard the airship. 

"Hurry," she shouted to Tidus, as she stood at the tent's entrance.  He nodded, as he was finishing with the snaps that held his clothes together, and followed Yuna and Rikku out of the tent and towards the Besaid beach. 

The three were out of breath, arriving on the beach just in time to see the massive airship descending towards the island's clear blue waters.  "Come on," shouted Rikku, her voice barely audible over the loud roar of the ship's engine.  She jumped into the sea and waded through the shallow waters towards the airship. 

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and followed in pursuit after the Al Bhed.  "Hurry," he shouted towards Yuna as she struggled to keep after him. 

"Wait!" she cried as she lost her grip of Tidus's hand and fell into the water.  He jumped onto the ship's loading platform and reached out his hand for her.  "Come on Yuna!"

"Hurry Yunie" shouted Rikku.  "Brother can't wait much longer".  Yuna rose to her feet, and ran towards the airship, grabbing a hold of Tidus's hand before finally jumping on. 

"You probably should have tied your shoes beforehand," teased Rikku.  Yuna laughed, and gave Rikku a playful nudge before they walked towards the ship's bridge. 


	2. Sidetrip to Djose

**Chapter 2.**** Side-trip to Djose**

 Tidus's eyes widened as he followed Yuna and Rikku onto the _Celcius's_ bridge.  Two years ago he had flown on an airship for the first time when he was Yuna's guardian on her pilgrimage.  "Look at this place," he said, flabbergasted.  He clung onto the banister, and slowly descended the flight of stairs, in awe.  "Did you build this?  She's a beauty." 

"Me and Brother found her shortly after Yuna brought the Calm up north in the sea of ice," replied Buddy.  "Fixed her up a bit and she flies like a charm.  Ever since then, she's been the heart of the Gullwings." 

Rikku stormed towards her brother, sitting in the cockpit and punched him in the arm.  "Kaa, dryhgc vun fyedehk vun ic, Brother," (_Gee, thanks for waiting for us, Brother)_

"Famm, ev oui yht Yuna ryth'd dygah cu muhk, E luimt ryja myhtat dra creb!" (_Well, if you and Yuna hadn't taken so long, I could have landed the ship!)_

Yuna blushed, fully aware that Rikku and Brother were talking about her.  "I'm very sorry.  I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting."

"Yuna…no need…apologize" replied Brother in his broken Spiran.  He gave her one of his goofy smiles, only to be returned by a sharp elbow jab from Rikku.  "Celgu." (_Sicko.)_She knew her brother had secretly been in love with Yuna for a long time, despite the fact that they were cousins.  But neither that, nor Tidus's return seemed to deter him. 

"Quiet you two," snapped Buddy.  He was accustomed to the constant sibling rivalry that went on aboard the ship, though that didn't make it any easier. 

Suddenly the door to the bridge opened, and Paine entered, with her sword flung over her shoulder. 

 "Ah, Paine, good, you're here," said Buddy.  "We've got sphere waves popping all over Spira…"

"All right!" interrupted Rikku.  "Time to hunt some spheres!"

"Hold your chocobos, I haven't finished yet.  We're going to go check out those sphere waves shortly, but first we're going to head over to Djose.  We just got an urgent message from Gippal." 

"An urgent message from Gippal?" repeated Yuna as she rushed over to Buddy. "What did he say?"

"He didn't give any specific information; said he didn't want to discuss it over the CommSphere, but he said that he needed the Gullwings to head over to Djose immediately."

"I wonder what he could possibly want.  I hope nothing happened."

"He probably needs us to control that machina Experiment again," laughed Rikku.  "Can't handle it themselves, so they have to call on your friendly neighborhood Gullwings."

"I highly doubt that," snorted Paine.

"You big meanie!"

"Minus two respect, Rikku."

"Uh oh!  How many points do I have left?"

"Thirty-two."

"Awww…not fair!"

"Xiead!" (_Quiet!)_ shouted Brother "Hu desa vun ynkisahdc.  Gullwings, du ouin cdydeuhc, fa'na uvv du Djose." (_No time for arguments. Gullwings, to your stations, we're off to Djose._)


End file.
